No longer
by rivendellelve
Summary: ONESHOT Kakashi doesn't want to lose someone important again, not only a year after Obito's death but it's the day that Fourth sealed the foxdemon... sequel to 'Not yet'


A/N: So another oneshot. It's a sequel to 'Not Yet'. I don't want to annoy you too long so on with the story

No longer

He saw the red eyes of the beast. It's cry sent shivers down his spine. But the beast wasn't interested in him; he was merely an insect watching a battle between two giants, unable do interfere even if he had wanted to. His heart was poundering like mad. And then the impossible happened: his sensei fell – and didn't stand up again.

Xxx

Kakashi woke up bathed in sweat, his heart still racing as he had run for hours. He quickly glanced around and found himself still lying in the same boring room. _'Just a nightmare'_ he thought. Of course a just a nightmare – he knew better than anyone that nobody, even a demon, could kill his sensei. For a few days by now, since his sensei had retrieved him more dead than alive, he had had this odd feeling, like something was about to happen. Nah, maybe he was just… just…

'_A little crybaby?'_ An amused voice inside his head suggested.

'_You're confusing me with yourself, Obito.'_ Kakashi retorted coolly.

'_Hm, maybe. But I'm not the one dreaming of big bad monsters.'_ The Uchiha gave back smirking. Yes that was Obito, at times a real pain in the ass, plus Kakashi had a hunch that Obito only gave him the Sharingan so that he could annoy him (Kakashi) a little longer. Kakashi growled frustrated and looked out of the hospital window.

'The stars are pretty bright tonight.' Obito mused.

Kakashi only sighed. _'Why do you always act so girlish?'_

'_Why do you always act like the ass you are?'_ Came the sharp reply. And why did they always end up bickering?

Xxx

The fourth Hokage of the Hidden Village of Leaf was in his usual cheerful mood as he walked down the street on his way to the hospital. It was one of the few occasions that he wasn't busy with being the Hokage so he had decided to pay Kakashi a visit and somehow he was positive that Rin was there too.

Humming a song he had heard somewhere before he passed a corner, walked on, frowned, stepped back and took a look at the courtyard of the hospital. To tell the truth he was only mildly surprised to find him there, training already in his ninja outfit again, sure those hospital clothes weren't particularly good for training. But still he should be in his bed not here. With a small chuckle he strode over to the boy.

"Hey Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

"Training." Came the short reply while the silver-haired prodigy didn't bother to stop throwing his shuriken at a tree.

Inwardly the Yellow Flash couldn't but laugh. _'Not wasting any words, ne?'_

"Actually I meant – why are you here and not in your bed?"

"Thought I shouldn't waste my time lying around." Now Kakashi stopped and looked at his sensei. With a small sigh the Hokage ruffled Kakashi's hair, making it even messier than it was before, though the boy immediately tried to push his hand away. Again he smiled at that but quickly reminded himself that he had to be strict… He knew he wouldn't be able to act stern for long.

"However Kakashi, I don't believe it'll be good for your health if you continue this, right Rin?" They both looked up to the brown haired girl sitting in the tree and, unnoticed by Kakashi, the Yondaime gave Rin a signal. Being a clever girl she instantly understood and nodded.

"But a minute ago you said-" Kakashi protested but was cut off when his sensei picked him up. "Sensei! I'm a jounin I can walk by myself!"

"Hn maybe, but I'm Hokage and I can carry you by myself." See, so much for being strict.

"How do you think it looks if you carry me around like that anyway?" Kakashi tried to argue.

"Since you're only half my size I guess it doesn't look that wrong, does it Rin?" Rin just desperately tried not to burst out laughing. "And besides how often do you get the chance to be carried by the Hokage?" Kakashi finally gave up muttering something inaudible – much to his Rin and sensei's amusement.

Xxx

'_Ah it's surely nice being babied when you're sick, isn't it?' _Obito teased grinning.

'_I never asked him to do this.'_ Kakashi mentally snapped. But Obito's smirk only widened.

'_You like it.'_ He continued

'_No I don't like it.'_ Kakashi hissed.

'_Really? If you say so… but a great jounin like you should easily be able to escape sensei's hold.'_ He remarked sarcastically.

'_Shut up!'_ Kakashi growled. He really felt like beating the shit out of his friend but that would have to wait. For now he was content with simply ignoring him.

Xxx

The Yondaime put his student down on the bed. Kakashi shot him a pouting glare that made the Fourth want to ruffle his messy silver hair again, but no he had to be stern now. He couldn't give a lecture laughing now could he? However as he started to speak suddenly his stomach growled and he burst out laughing. So he wanted to be what? Well he could do that later. He figured that Kakashi and Rin might be hungry too.

"I guess I'll go and get us something to eat – this hospital food is inedible anyway." The Yellow Flash announced with his splendid smile. "And Kakashi – if you leave your bed while I'm away I'll make sure you'll get only mission like taking out weeds in the future."

Then he curtly waved and disappeared though he still heard the defiant 'Sensei!' from Kakashi.

Xxx

Not much later he was back with Ramen. Obviously Kakashi tried to look sour but didn't quite manage because it just smelled to good. Rin too looked as if she wanted to tell him to finally let them eat but she was patient so she didn't. Obito would have told him… he would have… The Yellow Flash quickly shook the thought off; he shouldn't dwell in the past when they still had their future.

So he handed a bowl of Ramen to each of them. Then they started eating though from the corner of his eyes he watched them. Rin would always eat slow and elegant – the way only a girl could eat - and Kakashi would wait until he was sure no one was looking and then he would take off his mask and devour it all almost at once. Yep this was his team and he appreciated every moment he could spend with them. But something was there; it was the same feeling you have before a storm comes, only more intensive.

Xxx

Kakashi silently, and above all quickly, ate his Ramen but after a minute or so he stopped. Something wasn't right. Unsure he glanced at his sensei and unfortunately he found his suspicion confirmed.

'_What are you doing? You can't have had enough already.'_ Obito snorted.

'...'

'_Hey I'm talking to you!'_

'_Shh.'_

'_Stop ignoring me bastard!'_

'_Shut the hell up! Don't you feel it? Sensei's tense too!' _Kakashi retorted unnerved. Now both boys turned their attention to the Fourth. The blonde man's cerulean blue eyes were narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line – he looked more like he was on a mission. Nothing of his carefree attitude was left.

Xxx

Vaguely the Yellow Flash was aware of the fact that his silver-haired student was watching him intensely, _both_ eyes trained on him. He had the theory that Kakashi still had some connection to Obito through the Sharingan but that didn't matter now, what mattered was the evil aura heading for their village.

At that moment he knew that he had to go otherwise his people would suffer a great loss if not worse, though he was determined not to let something like this happen. So he stood up thinking for a moment for the right words to excuse himself without making Kakashi and Rin worrying. However he didn't have the time to think of an excuse as another ninja rushed into the room calling for him.

"Hokage-sama we-"

Immediately the Yellow Flash silenced him with a look say – harsher than he had intended to "I know!"

Oh great, seeing the Hokage snapping at a messenger was just as good as hearing him say _'We're in trouble'. _Now he didn't need an excuse any more. Straightening himself he turned to his students serious yet with a mild smile.

"Kakashi, Rin. I'll have to go now – you two stay here." Almost simultaneous his kids wanted to protest but he continued before they got the chance to argue. "Rin you're going to be needed here soon, here and not where I'm going and Kakashi – your wounds aren't fully healed yet thus you wouldn't last long on your own."

If it weren't for the mask the Yondaime was sure he would've seen a pouting expression on Kakashi's face. They both knew that Kakashi wouldn't listen to his sensei's orders this time. Even though the boy was at times hard to deal with the Yellow Flash was proud of him, he was proud of all of his students. So patted Rin's head and ruffled Kakashi's hair – to his surprise Kakashi didn't squirm this time before he reassured

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Just like he had expected Kakashi stood up saying "I'm not going to stay here." As if he had to sound it out loud. "I'm coming with you." The Fourth was sure that it was meant as a demand but o him it sounded more like a desperate plea.

"I know." He said mildly and then he bent down and hugged Kakashi whispering, "I'm sorry but I can't let you." With that he pressed a nerve, which caused he silver-haired boy to faint instantly. Then after laying Kakashi down on the bed the Yondaime turned to Rin.

"Take care of him, ok?"

"Yes."

Again he felt incredibly proud of his students.

"You're a good girl Rin." With that the Yellow Flash left.

Xxx

He was standing outside the village. He shouldn't be standing here, should he? His sensei had told him to stay. And everything seemed to be different, everything looked different. No wait, it weren't his surroundings – it was himself. He couldn't remember using the Henge no Jutsu. Why was he that huge and why did he feel the pressing urge to kill? Suddenly there was another thing taking over. The real monster shoved him aside. It took him a moment but then he realized that the monster was about to attack the village. It mustn't! The first ninjas had come to stop it however it was far too strong.

_**Hmm prey. **Its voice made him shudder. The beast was about to crush his village and he couldn't do anything. But then there was a sparkle of hope – his sensei was there. He was going to slay that beast. **Hn strong better kill him.** No not sensei!_

Xxx

Kakashi woke up shivering. Was it really just a dream? Reluctantly he took a deep breath to calm down. Sensei! He had to go find sensei! It was already pitch-black outside and his room was empty though he could clearly hear people running down the corridors. He didn't what he could do if he found the Yellow Flash, he didn't even know if he could do something but still he had to go. So without hesitation he jumped out of the window. There was no need for him to search for his sensei's whereabouts because the battle-noise clearly indicated where he would be.

Quickly the silver-haired prodigy made his way through the village. Even though he was already running as fast as he could he still had the feeling that he was far, far too slow. It couldn't be that he was going to pick up Obito's chronic lateness at a time like this, when he absolutely needed to be there in time!

After what seemed like an eternity he reached the outskirts of the village. It had grown silent. The fight seemed to be over already but from his position Kakashi could see a few shinobi gathered around a building. He didn't bother to stop and find out why they were standing there, he didn't even bother to look which building it was – all that mattered was for him to get in there so he jumped through an window. The sight, which greeted him, was both relieving and horrifying at the same time – there was his sensei. Alive, still standing. But he was breathing heavily, uneven, and there were dark shades under his once bright eyes, which now looked dull.

"Ka-kashi." The young man greeted his student turning his head slightly. The silver-haired prodigy never had thought to see his sensei like this. He was all worn out. Kakashi wanted to say something, anything but despite his efforts he only managed on word.

"Sensei…" The blonde smiled sympathetically, his blue eyes clearing for a moment.

"Forgive me – Kakashi – I'll have to – leave you."

Kakashi's lips silently formed the word 'no'.

"But you know – I'm proud of you. I'm proud – of all of my students." Then he turned away again to finish his task. The Yondaime made a few hand-seals. "Shisho Fuin!" With, as Kakashi supposed, his last chakra the Fourth used a sealing technique. Then he just stood there for a moment or two before falling backwards.

At this point Kakashi's brain shut down and his body was only controlled by instincts, reflexes, emotions. So he jumped catching his sensei before his head hit the ground. Of course Kakashi's brain remembered ninja-rule 25 _'A ninja mustn't show an emotions in any situation'_ however his heart didn't thus he fell to his knees crying. He hadn't even cried when Obito had died but now he couldn't stop his eyes from watering. Upon seeing this his sensei flashed him a last warming smile before he exhaled his last breath.

Kakashi just sat there for who knows how long, clutching his sensei's coat still weeping and refusing to let go. He didn't notice what happened around him and he didn't want to either, he also ignored Obito until the Uchiha gave up. It was then that he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, though it must have been there for a while already. "You can let him go now, Kakashi." The Third said soothingly. "He's no longer with us."

The end

A/N: So my task is done. I don't know whether it's good or bad – judging is up to you, but I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. And now before you go don't forget to drop me a REVIEW. I don't care whether I've written this a day or a year ago – I always appreciate reviews :D

**disappears in a poof of smoke**


End file.
